


О богах и о героях

by Gevion



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Chuck Lives, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В каждом новом городе и каждой новой стране Чак ощущает себя примеряющим чужие личины божеством.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О богах и о героях

**Author's Note:**

> история без начала и конца

I don`t want to be a proud man  
Just want to be a man  
A little less like my father  
And more like my dad

I want to hunt like David  
I want to kill me a giant man  
I want to slay my demons  
But I`ve got lots of them, I`ve got lots of them

_Noah Gundersen - David_

Они уезжают сразу же, как только Чака отпускают из больницы домой и смертельная усталость перестает грозить ему немедленным обмороком. Забирают только самое необходимое и исчезают без следа. Испания, Италия, Греция, Марокко — Чак покупает новые билеты каждую неделю, не желая задерживаться на одном месте, а Герк следует за ним. И если Герк через некоторое время почти ничем не отличается от местных жителей, будто хамелеон подстраиваясь под окружающую среду, то Чак везде выглядит чужеземцем. Он много читает, буквально взапой, берет в каждом новом месте очередную книгу и оставляет ее в следующем, словно навёрстывает за те годы, когда не видел ничего, кроме внутренностей егеря, ядовито-голубой жижи кайдзю и комнаты, похожей больше на казарму, чем на дом. И помнит каждую из книг почти дословно.

Герк снимает квартиру ближе к центру, но Чак предпочитает шататься по оживленным улицам старой части города. Восточные базары манят его своими голосами, выкриками, запахами недавно окрашенной ткани и благовоний, столпотворением народа, смешением культур. Английский хлопок и итальянское кружево, индийские пряности и соленый дух севера в рыбных рядах. Чак с трудом протискивается мимо торговцев, узкие улочки из пожелтевшего камня выстроены по непостижимым законам, и нет ничего проще, чем заблудиться в них, но он все равно бродит часами и никогда не возвращается с пустыми руками. Масло или шелк, ветви оливы или жгучий перец — каждый раз он приносит что-то доказывающее, что течение жизни, вязкое и мерное, не было разрушено безвозвратно.

В каждом новом городе и каждой новой стране Чак ощущает себя примеряющим чужие личины божеством, не из тех, что управляют стихиями или читают в душах человеческих, но из более древних, не всемогущих и уж тем более не всеблагих, веками наблюдающих, как сезоны и поколения детей Адамовых сменяют друг друга на земле. Уходят одно за другим в небытие. И только у них не остывает кровь и не замедляется биение сердца. У его отца так обгорели волосы, что не видно седины, и когда Чак пропускает их сквозь свои пальцы, то из них сыплется выбеленный временем песок древнее египетских пирамид.

И Чак хотел бы, чтобы всё было произнесено и всё было услышано, но если он только начнёт говорить, для этого потребуется время, чертовски много времени. Слова будут относиться к прошлому, опаздывая на каждую секунду, минуту, час, и в конце накопятся годы невысказанного, километры плёнки аудиозаписей, книги признаний с самые высокие небоскрёбы, вся жизнь уйдёт на слова, которые всё равно не будут сказаны вовремя. Поэтому он не говорит, бережёт несказанное для того, чтобы выразить это по-другому, не обесценивая. Он забыл бы все языки мира ради этого, если бы только он их знал.

Чак нигде не называет свое настоящее имя — не любит его. Оно не оставляет ему выбора. Он никогда не скажет отцу, не признает, но подумает: позволь мне не быть тем, кого все во мне видят, не выбирать ничего. Не иметь ни славы, ни силы. Не обладать ничем, кроме тебя. Когда он прикасается к Герку, то напоминает себе царя Мидаса: кожа его отца отливает золотом, и на короткий миг они — воплощение мифа, одного из тех, в которых боги сами нарушают свои запреты и могут позволить себе не платить за это. И всё, о чем они забывают, перестаёт существовать. Всё, что выходит из поля их зрения — не существует. Чак не ощущал себя всемогущим даже тогда, когда в его руках были чужие жизни. Теперь он владеет только своей жизнью и жизнью своего отца. Этого оказывается достаточно для того, чтобы вознести его на Олимп. 

Его память — как лабиринт Минотавра: в ней много мест, куда он не ходит без страха и не пускает никого другого, даже отца. Там столько теней, что тяжело дышать, и тьма просачивается сквозь зрачки. Но когда Чак закрывает глаза, он вновь видит воду. Раньше каждую ночь он падал с высоты птичьего полета, вспыхивая и обгорая от близости солнца и скорости своего падения, и погружался в неспокойные воды Тихого океана. Тяжелые набрякшие крылья увлекали его на дно. Он по-настоящему перестал бояться воды только после тройного явления. Вода тогда вытесняла воздух, забирала металл и землю себе. Топила не только машины, но и людей, грохотала водоворотами: "То, что моё, уже принадлежит мне. Теперь я заберу и то, что меня достойно". Тяжёлые доспехи не давали течению его унести. Чак думал, что умирает. И вместо "Отче наш" произносил: "отец". Вода до сих пор затопляет его кошмары. Но сейчас это вряд ли имеет значение: теперь он собирается жить вечно.


End file.
